


VOICES IN MY HEAD.

by DylanGArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanGArgent/pseuds/DylanGArgent
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

They hurt him, they abandoned him now he will take revenge for what they have done to him.


	2. Prologue

The pain in my body is there but I don't feel it anymore.

The weapons in my backpack are ready.

I am ready to kill them.

None of them will remain.

They hurt me, they broke me.

Now is my turn.

"People who deserve to be happy won't be happy if they have bad people around them."

"Kill them before they kill you."


	3. 1/4

"Dear imaginary friend"

I walk slowly towards the institute, he looked at Scott who ignores me for being with Liam and Allison.

He looked at the others who seem to be lost in their own world.

My spirits fell, as did my enthusiasm.

I put the hood on so I won't be seen.

Is this who I end up being?

I no longer pretend to be okay, I need help.

But nobody looks at a dead soul.

They only destroy it more.

He looked at the lacrosse guys, for them I'm a bait, I run out I can feel their footsteps behind me.

I don't fucking do anything to them.

I enter a room thinking there is a teacher.

The boys smirk.

Where do you think you were going, stilinski. One of them approaches, I throw my backpack aside.

Come on, I don't do anything to you, leave me alone. One of them starts laughing.

Alone? Seriously? We know that now you are alone, we just want to help you remind you, your friends have left and no one will come to help you. He pushes me falling backwards, the others just laugh.

Will no one help me?

What are they doing?

Now you are our toy and it is better not to be a gossip, if you do not want your life to be harder. He hits my face, I feel the burning on my cheek, tears want to come out.

What have I done?

You're going to cry, hen. He kicks my stomach, I lame, I grab my stomach, it hurts a lot. I'm going to make your life hell. She looked at her face, she's smiling.

The pain occurs throughout my body, they beat me mercilessly.

I can feel the blood in my mouth.

What are they doing! A master's scream sends all the players running.

He looked at the teacher in front of me.

Heck stilinski, should you defend yourself? Speak grabbing my forearms.

Is it all it will say?

He directs me to the infirmary.

I see Scott with Lydia see me, am I that bad?

But you ignore me. What have I done to you?

When I arrived at the infirmary, they treated my injuries, which were quite a few.

They called my dad, I hope to be with him, I need him.

It took a while but it came.

He ignored me, the tears started, but I didn't let them come out.

Dad, what's up?

He only spoke to the teacher.

Back with me

Let's go. I walk as I can to the jepp, he enters the patrol and I follow behind.

When I got home, he got off, I got down with one hand on my right rib, it's the one that hurts the most.

We entered the room.

What the hell did you do? He yells at me, I take a step back.

I, I ... I stutter trying to formulate an answer.

You?! You!? What, Stiles !? Scream in my face, the tears can't hold and you go out. Stop crying, Stiles. Look to the sides. Or I'll give you a reason to cry He raises his outstretched right hand, ready to strike.

I didn't do anything, dad. I speak with difficulty.

I do not believe you. I feel my heart break, he doesn't trust me, he doesn't. You are always in trouble, they are always complaints about you, that you cannot be someone good, you cannot be like others. I'm bad? I have tried everything with you, but since you were born you only cause problems and I cannot be calm because you do not stop behaving like a child. He runs his hands over his face, he's tired and it's my fault.

They just destroyed my life.

Just stay in your room, don't go out until I tell you, she goes to the kitchen, I go up the stairs in silence and the tears come out loud.

I'm nobody.

I am not...

They destroyed me, they.

It was them, it was them.

I feel anger at everything, I look at myself in the mirror, the bruises appear purple and green.

This they did to me.

I have to get revenge.

Not...

I can't, I'm not like that.

Or if?


	4. 2/4

"Fear makes you human."

Jack Ryan.  
Rafael Sánches.  
Elizabeth pattison  
Michael Kors  
Jared harris  
Santiago Ramirez  
Christopher Nolan  
Katherine arnold  
Sam Smith.

The names that haunted him every day.

It became a scare for them.

Friend, I have not.

Family, I don't have.

I have nothing.

Sissy. They yelled coming closer.

They pushed me falling forward, I threw all my things.

Why did I notice the fucking suicide? I chop my right rib, I roll into a ball as usual in my routine now. We are going to show you that you are worth nothing, except to get in the way. Two of them grab me taking me to the bathrooms, I hear the door close.

What are they going to do? One of them pushes me to the toilet, I try to get up again, but they push me hitting my forehead.

Grab it. I feel his hands grasp mine. I hear something that I know breaks me.

No! No! Please! I scream trying to get out of this mess.

You better relax so it won't hurt too much. The tears come out quickly.

Help help! I scream trying to get someone to hear me.

Shut your damn mouth. I scream, I try to scream louder but something covered my mouth, I began to sob.

What have I done wrong?

The pain runs all over my back, it breaks me in half, I scream but only silence came out.

A silent scream.

After minutes, it was an eternity. It leaves me lying there.

Everything hurts.

And I think.

I have to finish them off before they finish me.

I have to.

They have taken everything from me.

I get up with force, the pain appears but ...

Pain heals guilt.

Not?

I leave the bathrooms and walk through the hallways, without any emotion.

Without any feeling.

I see the pack talking and I can see Scott picking up on the smell of blood.

I put my hand to my head, it's bleeding.

I clean myself with the sleeve of my sweater.

What difference does it make.

The whole herd is surprised.

Why, didn't they hear my cries for help?

They have destroyed me now it is my turn to destroy them.

I go my way ignoring everyone in my way.

I leave the institute.

I walk aimlessly until it is night.

He looked at my cell phone.

25 calls from my father.

Scott's 20.

10 from Lydia.

Derek's 5.

30 among the whole herd.

2:46 A.M.

I block it.

It's the moment.

He looked at the police station there is only one guard.

But the place I go there is no one.

How confident they are.

I take out the key that I copied.

I open the place in silence.

He looked at the backpack still on the side, it will do me good.

Done the two rifles, and small arms.

Lots of bullets.

It is time to end it all.

I run away, nobody noticed.

I go back to the jepp I left at the institute.

I open it and done the weapons.

I lie down on the seat.

I'll wait for everyone to be in class.

I'll go get them.

I'll go after everyone who hurt me.

My cell phone starts ringing.

I take it out and look at it.

7:53 AM

Scott.

I answer.

Yes?

Stiles Where are you? His voice sounds bored and narrow.

Why are you interested? I get up and grab the backpack, put it on my side and reload the pistol.

What are you doing? What is that that rang? Was it a gun? Desperate question, I can hear he's running.

Go home, Scott. I hang up the call. And I walk to the institute.

I see Jack and Rafael walking.

Hey! I cry out to those who see me.

What do you want fag? More than yesterday? Laugh.

Smiled

I see them in hell. I take out the gun and before you react. He shot Jack in the head and Rafael in the chest.

They fall to the ground.

Multiple screams are heard all over the place, but I got closer to them.

Jack is dead but Rafael is still alive, dying but alive.

Please, no, please. Whispers crying. The blood comes out.

That I told you yesterday, you have finished with me and now I will do it with you. He raised the gun to his head.

His tears come out but I don't feel anything.

The shot was heard all over the place.


	5. 3/4

"The resentment has killed you, this was not what they wanted, they would have thought about it"

The institute was in chaos.

Shooting.

Falls off.

Blood.

Shooting.

Falls off.

Blood.

I did not stop, I shot whoever appeared in front of me.

I don't know how many people are dead or alive.

Came to the library, I can hear many cry.

I can see many who look at me and try to hide more.

He looked at the girl under the table, with him a boy.

Elizabeth and Jared.

They are what I lack.

Stiles! Scott's voice sounds all over the place, he seems to be running.

Next to him is Lydia, Allison and Jackson.

He looked at him and raised the gun to him.

Stiles you have to calm down, put the gun down. Scott looks scared but takes a step forward.

Stop. I speak loudly moving the gun towards his head. You don't know anything Scott, go home.

Stiles whatever happened please this is not the solution. He speaks looking at all the students.

What do you know about solutions, Scott? I screamed cynically. They broke me, it's my turn. I turn to them who are crying loudly.

Stiles don't make me stop you. I speak loudly moving forward.

I told you to stop if you don't want to get a good hole in your head! I yelled angrily. He has no right, he left me.

Stilinski. Jackson raises his hands. I know they have hurt you but you do not solve anything.

What does it matter to you? What does it matter to you? I'm dead anyway, I've killed like ten all over the place and my life will only end in the morgue. I don't know what I feel, I don't know what's going on but I don't care anymore.

Stiles we can help you. Lydia whispers has tears in her eyes.

How, Lydia, how? She looked at her that scared. If I don't finish with them the pain will continue to haunt me, they will be loose and I alone.

I'm not afraid.

I feel tears coming out of my eyes but I don't feel pain or sadness.

Scott's cell phone rings, he takes it out slowly without taking his eyes off me.

It's your dad, Stiles. He shows his phone with the incoming call. I'm going, I'm going to answer.

Scott, what's up? His voice sounds, he was not with me either because I must care.

Sheriff. Whisper It's Stiles. Speaks.

Stiles? What did he do this time? His voice sounded angry. I don't know I care about myself.

He, he's the one who's shooting. He is tense.

What? Pass it on. Scott showed me the phone.

He is listening.

Stiles, whatever you're doing, stop we can work it out. He did not care, he will always be a monster for him.

Seriously? Now? Why not when I needed you, when people hurt me? When you hurt me !? No thanks dad. I said the last with sarcasm. Shot in Scott's hand, he lets out a yell and the cell phone falls to the ground.

He quickly turned Elizabeth and Jared over and shot Jared in the head who drops dead.

I hear someone running towards me.

He turned around hard and shot the one who is running at me.

Allison.

She falls to the ground holding her stomach.

Jackson and Lydia run to her.

Scott is healing.

He turned to Elizabeth.

Please please. Close your eyes and cry.

How sad, how fun.

Bye, bitch. I speak looking at her and shoot her in the head. She falls to the ground.

Someone takes my gun from me and throws me to the ground.

I can't resist, I knew it was my time, I've finished with all of them.

With everyone who hurt me.

She grabs my arms and puts them on my back.

It's when I see who it is.

Derek Hale.

Great.

The born wolf had to come to stop me.

Your life is over. He whispers, jerking me up.

I ended up the moment they left me alone, just like you. He smiled like a psychopath.

He looks at me but I don't see anything in him.

What difference does it make?

I don't see anything in me other than death.


	6. 4/4

even on Fridays. He smiled, I know I look like a maniac.

My father wants to get up but Derek stops him.

Oh come on, drop it. Let me hit the end of how many no longer matter. Derek looks at me confused.

What happened to you? He asks approaching me.

What happened to me, really Derek? I get up suddenly, he wants to know what they have done to me, I'll let him know. They all took me away, my friends, my family letting those damned beat me every time I appeared in front of them, I just wanted to continue studying, until they came up with the wonderful idea of ABUSE ME. I shout angrily in front of them, I can see her scared and worried face. And do not come with that face of wanting to help me because I know it is a false face, because I had to. One of two, they finish me or I finish them; and well, they already saw what happened.

Stiles, it wasn't ours ... Derek starts talking but Noah cuts him off.

He was young, Stiles. Some guys. Whisper.

What about me? What was it? Because now for what I know I'm a monster, a murderer and I like it. They are speechless.

Tomorrow you'll be put on trial, but from what you've told us, I think they'll take you to a mental hospital. Noah says leaving the place. Great.

✨✨✨✨

They sit me in front of the entire audience. Taking off the handcuffs

A bunch of photos are on the table in front of me.

They are all dead because of you. The judge speaks.

54 Dead.

And among them is Allison Argent.

Do you have something to say about it? Or why did you do it?

I'll see you in hell. The judge smiled at me.

Why have you done it? Where consequently the weapons?

For fun, for revenge. They were from the police station. Everyone in the audience starts screaming.

Order, order. The judge yells shutting everyone up. You will be invited to the state psychiatric hospital, with no right to ever leave. They can take it.

They pick me up and see Scott glaring at me.

Wait, wait. I scream stopping me. Can I say something?

The judge nods.

This is just a demonstration of what a lonely and broken person can do when they can no longer go on. And that's life, alone and broken. I am extremely guilty of my actions, but I will not die in a shitty mental hospital, where I will be medicated and treated like an idiot.  
He smiled showing with my teeth, a pill that I got when I wanted to end my life, but this is the right moment. No one can do anything to save me. I bite it down to swallow it. I wait for you in hell, bitches.

Everybody screams but my body falls unconscious

I will have peace.

They turned me into this.

✨✨

"Do damage and you will receive double"


End file.
